The Association of Southeast Asian Nations
by Souji-san
Summary: Follow the days of our fellow ASEAN countries and their relations with the other countries in the world and their histories.
1. Chapter 1: The Usual Conference

Nice too meet you ^w^  
This my first Hetalia fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy.  
Well, the grammar sucks, and I felt bad that it has more dialogue than actions, and the storyline is a bit screw up, so I just leave the impression to readers T_T  
There are a lot, lot, lots~! of OC's here, so beware XD

**Disclaimer: **Only Hidekaz Himeruya (and the company who contracts him) owns Hetalia, I'm just screwing up with the characters (and insert some of my own)

Please read, enjoy, and review XD

* * *

**Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

"Ana~, as we decided with WHO, they entrusted us to discuss about bird flu" a Thai man with glasses cheered as he faced the other nine nations "Please give out your best opinion about this problem ana~"

"Bird flu, also known as H5N1, is a contagious illness which infected birds and poultries, but can also infect humans. The cause is usually... "

"Singapore, you don't need to explain all of it in details" Brunei intruded as he touched his beard "It's pretty hot today, isn't it?"

"Of course, we live in the tropics, hot climate and rainy monsoons" a Filipino girl said in a Philippines accent "Can I get my ice coconut?"

"Not now Philippines" Brunei sighed "We should get into the meeting."

"By the way, the monsoon is pretty heavy, no?" Philippines tilted her head

"Well! These monsoons has causing floods everywhere in my country!" Indonesia slammed the desk.

"Well Indonesia, you have to improve your sanitary system and…"

"I know Singapore" she grumbled "And there are a lot of stupid rats in my government right now, it's making me distressed"

"You sure are something with those KFC restaurants that lines up in every district of yours, Indonesia" Laos sighed.

"Pretty much from a cultural crisis" Cambodia also sighed.

"Nyei~ want your chicken sate with nuts~" Burma cheered.

"Shut up you three!" Indonesia snapped "Is it wrong for me to open a bunch of franchise stores! And I prefer spicy things for now!"

"Ana~ Indonesia, we've gotten a bit off topic" Thailand sighed, while petting his pet elephant "What do you think, Vietnam?" he faced Vietnam.

"It's pretty hot to go to the rice fields, right Malaysia?" she mumbled

"Surely is" Malaysia smiled "Anyway, anyone want beef rendang? One hundred percent Malaysian"

"Stop stealing my recipes, Malaysia! Cook your own food!" Indonesia snapped again.

"But sister, I putted my own taste in it, and it's one of your islands who taught me how to make it"

"Even still, stop claiming them!"

"Sis" she smiled politely "It's still my cooking, so it'll be okay"

"Why you!"

"Hey you twins, stop the personal kitchen war" Vietnam growled.

Indonesia sighed "Now, I prefer cold and sweet things"

"Sis, if you want I can give you an ice cream just for 2 ringgits"

"Really? Thank you sis~ I'll pay later" Indonesia hugged her sister.

"Indonesia, your way too creepy" Laos sighed.

"I agree with brother, I want to go home" Cambodia also sighed.

"But I want to go to Petronas Towers first" Burma whined.

Indonesia glared at them "Hey…you want me to poke your f***ing heads deeply with a bamboo shoot?"

Those three silenced at Indonesia's intimidating stare.

"Ana~ we really are getting off topic here! It's bird flu! Not food or climate changes, ana~!" Thailand said desperately.

"Climate changes are caused by the greenhouse effect, which is when the atmosphere..."

"Singapore, you don't need to explain that" Brunei sighed.

"I almost forgot that I have a meeting with Sir England" The Singaporean said as he closed his laptop.

"Sorry, I have to play golf with the sultan" Brunei scratched his head.

"I want to watch a favorite Spanish romantic drama of mine and drink some ice coconut" the Filipino girl stood.

"I want to go home" Laos and Cambodia sighed.

"Nyei~ want to eat" Burma cheered happily

"Wait! Ana~ we didn't even finish yet" Thailand pleaded, but those nations already left "Ana~ why are they always like this" he cried.

"Be patient" Vietnam patted Thailand's head "It's a good thing that the blonde, disgusting, hamburger loving idiot didn't intrude this time" she scowled, irritated by her own thoughts.

"What are you saying Vietnam?" Indonesia murmured disappointedly "Hamburgers are kind of delicious"

"Sis, you shouldn't eat too many fast foods" her sister sighed "I prefer China's or England-sama's cooking rather than those things that can make you obese"

"I agree with Malaysia" Vietnam said sharply "Except for England's cooking though"

"Don't say that Malaysia, our own cooking is the most delicious, right?" Indonesia smiled "And don't compare them with England's, my food are way better"

"Of course" Malaysia also smiled.

Indonesia cheered "Okay, let's go travelling and eat!"

"I'll go with you, sister" Malaysia insisted.

"Okay sis~ ready, rock!"

"Ana~ if its fun, I'll go too" the Thai man sighed "You're going?"

"I have no obligations" Vietnam smiled.

"Is there any pad thai, ana?" Thailand looked at Indonesia with puffy eyes

"No~ just eat my cooking and be grateful" Indonesia frowned.

Thus, the usual meeting of the Southeast Asian countries ends just like that.

* * *

How is it? I hope it's good. I still use the nation's name here, next time I'll try to brainstorm the human names (which will be quiet difficult)

About the ASEAN, it's a regional political and economical cooperation between the 10 nations in Southeast Asia (the same as European Union, probably). I somehow interested to write about this organization, and felt like publishing it XD  
I leave the impressions to you though =w=d

This chapter is meant only for introduction for the characters though, but the discussion about bird flu actually happened (at the ASEAN 11th Summit in Kuala Lumpur), but I made it a failure (for pure humor)

And for those 10 countries, only Thailand and Vietnam has a clear personality noted by Hidekaz Himeruya, so I created my own for others (Sorry if anyone got offended by my fanfic, since this is only for humor, I don't mean to offend any country ^^)  
I made Burma have a verbal tic (Nyei~), well, if anyone oppose, Gomen m(_ _)m  
And also note, that Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, and Vietnam(of course) are females XD

This fanfic will be political one based on the present events, but I'll try to make historical ones for each countries. Not only for the ASEAN countries, but also other Asia countries XD (the author is a little bit crazy, so please forgive him)

And if anyone wanted some pairings, I'll do something later, although it will be complicated =="

Other Hetalian characters will be added in later chapters ^w^

And finally, REVIEW PLEASE XDDDDD (critics are welcomed, but don't be too mean)

See you at the next chapter, ana~ ^w^/


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of Asians

**Konnichiwa XD**  
**I'm really glad that some people likes my fanfic ^^**  
**And yes, my grammar really sucks, I'll be happy to be more careful =w=d**  
**I hope you read it, enjoy it, and if possible, review :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor any other anime T~T**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Well then, let's get started, aru!" China sang happily as he put a lot of dishes on the table "Asia sure is a big continent aru~ and I as the oldest nation will be pleased to..."

SLAP!

"Don't get too overconfident…China" Vietnam growled.

"How cruel aru! " he sulked.

"Ana~ you speak too much aniki" Thailand laughed, hugging his elephant.

"You need to shorten your words, nii-san" Taiwan sighed.

"This is a disgrace aru! You young nations should just listen to what I say!"

"We have our own history, China-san" Philippines murmured "Is there any iced coconut here?"

"But I'm a senior, aru!" China snapped, ignoring Julia's request for an iced coconut.

"Give up, China-san" Japan said straightly while reading a manga as China quarrel with the other nations "They're independent, so don't bother them"

"And for you the one who had colonized them…Kikku, you're cruel, aru" he sobbed

"That's the past nii-san! Stop reminding him about that!" Taiwan snapped

"So-sorry aru!" China flinched "At least call me nii-san, aru!" China glared at Japan and Vietnam.

"No way" they both growled.

"Well China…" Indonesia mumbled "You're in my country right now, please don't make any ruckus or anything negative"

"So-sorry aru..." China sighed "Ah, I almost forgot Hong Kong and Singapore didn't come yet aru, we shall wait for them aru"

"Pretty much for the two England's ex-colony" Laos sighed

"That's right" Cambodia sighed "One of England's colonies are an idiot though" they glanced at Burma.

"Nyei? What's wrong?" Burma faced his brothers obliviously, the brothers just sighed.

"Ana~ Brunei can't come either, he said that he has a meeting with Oman and Syria today" Thailand scratched his head.

"Brunei is pretty close with the Arab League, aru?"

"He is" Malaysia smiled.

"Well, let's start without them, aru!"

"Aniki~ How are you doing, daze~!"

SMACK!

"Korea! Stop it, aru!" Korea stumbled on the floor as China smacked his face.

"Aniki, your cruel!" he started to sob, but stopped as he glanced at Japan "Japan~ I'll have your breast, daze~!"

"Eh?" Japan startled

SLAP!

"Stop doing perverted things, nii-san!" Taiwan slapped him on the face.

"Wan-chan…you guys are very cruel!" he cried "Vietnam~ look at what they did to me!" he ran towards at Vietnam.

"How troublesome" Vietnam sighed, walking away.

"Eh? But Vietnam~"

"Go away" she glared at him fiercely.

"Thailand!" he ran towards Thailand and hugged him from the back.

"Ah? What is it, Korea?""

"Let me have your breast!"

"U-UWAAA! E-ELLE! HELP ME!" Thailand tried to escape while looking pleadingly at his oblivious elephant, but somehow Korea successfully claimed his breast.

"URI NARA MANSAEEEEEEE!" Korea howled happily as he claim Thailand's breast.

"Poor him, I hope he'll survive, aru" China sigh.

"Well..." Philippine hesitated to say something.

"What's wrong aru?"

"Is there any ice coconut?"

"Ask Indonesia aru"

"Okay" she staggered away.

"Aniki! I'll claim your breast, daze!" Korea suddenly jumped in front of China.

"Not again, aru!" China scowled, preparing to hit Korea's face again, but something held him back "Eh? This is strange, aru"

"I tied your hand earlier aniki, you can't escape, daze!" Korea wriggled his hands.

"Aru? UGYAAAAAAAAA! HELP ME JAPAN, ARU!"

"MANSAE!" Korea cheered.

"Sorry China-san, but I can't help you" Japan sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of a firecracker cracked outside the door.

"Hong Kong" we all grumbled, except for a few nations who are too busy to notice.

"Let me open the door" Malaysia insisted while she smiled politely.

"Ah? Miss Malaysia, sorry for being late. I have some business affairs, and these directors are kind of strict types you see, and so…" Singapore greeted as Malaysia opened the door.

"Yes, I see, that's quiet hard for you, Singapore" Malaysia smiled as she cuts in Singapore's long explanation.

"Can we get in?" Hong Kong muttered with an expressionless face.

"Of course Hong Kong, but it's not you who lighten the firecrackers..." Malaysia ask with a confused tone while looking at the other person who's happily lighting up fire crackers "Who's that

person behind you?"

"He's Macau. I lost a bet to him when we walked here about whether it's raining or not, so I just gave him my firecrackers so he won't bug and pout at me just because I can't give him a $1000 monopoly bill"

"Is that so?" Malaysia smiled "Don't you want to call him to come in?"

"No need" he mumbled as he and Singapore went in to the house.

* * *

"Ehem" Indonesia cleared her throat "Since China is not feeling well" she glanced at the limp China who is panting heavily besides Thailand who is lying down beside the beaten up South Korea "I'll be the one who'll open this event"

The nations clapped their hands.

The door suddenly burst open.

"Hey mate! Your' startin' withou' me?" a man spoke with a thick accent as he came in carrying a grumpy Koala while walking alongside a silky haired woman.

"Aussie, didn't I tell you that it's not appropriate to wear shoes every time you step into my house, huh? Open it OUTSIDE! " Indonesia snapped, pointing at the Australian guy.

"Ow~ Indie, it's not that bad, ain't it?"

"Hey…want me to throw another bamboo stick at you?"

"No…"

"Then hurry up and release that dirty shoes!"

"But Indie~"

The girl beside the Australian man smiled at Indonesia, and then she pulled Australia by the ear.

"Ow Crikey! That hurts sis! What the hell…"

"Brother, I'm sure that we should learn some manners, eh?"New Zealand grinned as they marched outside.

"Thank you Zea-chan" Indonesia sigh

"Ana~ what happened?" Thailand at last revived "What's wrong with aniki?" he glanced at the limp China.

"Uh…nothing, should we continue?" Indonesia forced a smile.

"Yo! Let's get gambling!" the door slammed opened, again, and this time, a guy who somehow resembles Hong Kong except that he wears jewelry and a sunglasses rested on his forehead, came in.

"Macau, finished already?" Hong Kong mumbled.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun, thanks" he grinned.

"SLAM THE DAMN DOOR SHUT YOU MORON! YOU'LL WRECK IT! AND WHO ARE YOU!" Indonesia roared furiously.

"Don't be like that, my lady" he made gun pose with his hand "I'm Macau, the oriental casino heaven"

"I don't care about your stupid frickin' casino machines!"

"Well, my lady, let's someday visit my country, get gamble and oooff!" the door banged his head as it opened.

"Ah? I'm very sorry uh…..who are you?" New Zealand looked worriedly at the fallen Macanese man

"Uh…Macau, my lady"

"Yikes, that hurts sis" Australia sobbed as his ear is being pulled by New Zealand.

"Sigh" Indonesia took a deep breath "Okay, let's get on with…"

"Excuse me, mam" a bald monk suddenly tapped Indonesia's shoulder

"What Tibet? Don't surprise me with your usual sudden appearance" she sigh, desperate.

"Uh, no mam, I'm not Tibet, he's meditating in the Everest right now. I'm Nepal, mam" the monk smiled.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I've got a letter for you from Lady India" he handed her a letter "Please excuse me" he vanished.

Indonesia, with a blank face, opened the later. Just then, she cried and ran towards her sister, hugging her.

"There, there sis, that's why I told you not to get angry too often" Malaysia smiled while patting her sister back "You'll get high blood pressure"

"But I thought nations doesn't experience high blood pressure~" she sobbed.

"Uh…Indie-chan, what's the letter about?" Taiwan looked at her, worried.

"Just read it yourself, Wan-chan" Indonesia sniffed.

Taiwan picked up the letter, and read it loudly "Dear Indie, I'm sorry I can't come. I sent you a pack of curry with this letter, check the fridge?" Taiwan's face became puzzled a she added a question mark at the end of the letter "Uhh…Malay-chan, did Indie-chan likes Lady India so much that she cried because she didn't come?"

"No, she cried because she got angry too much that she stressed out" Malaysia explained it to the point as she smiled.

"O-Oh"

"Well, how about I take over, is it alright Malaysia-san?" Japan walked in front of the other nations.

"Please do Japan-san"

"Ehem" he cleared his throat, and froze.

"Ana~ what's wrong?"

"This presence…" he mumbled, and jumped behind Taiwan.

"Ah" Taiwan blushed "W-what's wrong Japan-nii?"

"Let's get upstairs, quick!" Japan pulled Taiwan towards the stairs.

"Y-yes!"

"He's here aru!" China shivered, magically revived.

"Eh?" Indonesia stopped sobbing.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"I'll get it" this time, the Filipino girl insisted to open the door as she left her half-drunken ice coconut.

As she opened the door, a tall, big boned Russian man greeted.

"Hello, nice too meet you, da?"

"Nice too meet you" Philippine smiled nervously.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course"

As the Russian came in, the room silenced.

"W-why are you here Russia?" Vietnam mumbled

"I'm interested to join in, is that wrong, da?"

"It's not that you can't…but this is too sudden" Laos said nervously.

"Really? That's a shame, kolkolkol~" Russia sighed, holding his head.

"You can, of course!" Cambodia shrieked.

"I'm glad, kolkolkol~" he smiled happily.

"Ana~ why do you want to join, Russia?" Thailand, with his easygoing and cheerful personality, asked.

"I'm interested in here, since I'm also part of Asia, da?"

"I'm interested too!" America cheered while holding his burger…wait?

"Ana~ since when are you here?" Thailand stared at America with amazement.

"Just now"

"America, how the hell did you came in, aru?" China facepalmed

"Iggy's not at his house, and I'm bored, so I want to attend the Asians party! It's pretty interesting."

"No, it's not that! How can you come into Indie's house, aru!"

"I used the teleporting system that Tony had" he grinned.

All the nations stared at America with disbelief.

"You idiot, why are you here?" Vietnam mumbled with a grave tone.

"I wanted to join, is it wrong?"

"It is, you hamburger loving idiot! Your not even an Asian!"

"But I'm a hero, see?" the American munched his burger.

"Don't you dare staring at my face like that!" a rice paddle magically appeared in her hands.

"Uh…Vietnam….have a hamburger, please?"

"NO WAY!"

"Calm down Vietnam" Indonesia prevented her to extend her anger "You'll ruin my house"

The Vietnamese girl sigh, and putted away her rice paddle.

"Ah, America, you're here, da? Let's have some shots of vodka" Russia stared at America, menacingly.

"Russia's here? Yeah, let's have a drink!" he said in a mocking tone "I'll probably join another time Indie, is that all right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then Russia, let's see who's the winner" America smirked.

"Huh, fine, Kolkolkol~" They left.

* * *

"He's gone?" Japan mumbled as he went downstairs with Taiwan.

"Yes, ana~"

"I don't want him to influence Taiwan-san" he sighed.

"Eh?" Taiwan blushed.

"Uhh…should we continue aru?"

"Yes" Indonesia grumbled.

"HYUNDEEE! What happened, daze?" Korea stared at us, obliviously.

"Nothing at all" we all grumbled.

* * *

**I just love putting in OC's~ *giggles***

**The story is quite messed up, so I'm sorry ana~ =w="**

**And also, Taiwan x Japan is one of my favorites, so I'm sorry if anybody doesn't like this pairing ==**

**One thing that bugs me though, I made my own country (Indie = Indonesia) a hot-blooded, tsundere girl, I wonder if it's alright? =="**

**Indie: It's your own fault!**

**Me: Gomen, mother Indonesia m(_ _)m**

**Indie: Pakai bahasa Indonesia! ==***

**Me: I-iya, maaf T~T**

**And now, for some social studies =w=d**  
**EAS (East Asian Summit) is a periodical meeting between the ASEAN, the ASEAN +3 (China, Japan, South Korea), Oceania (Australia and New Zealand), and also India.**  
**Somehow, Russia and U.S.A. also interested to join, although they planned to join at the sixth summit.**  
**EAS had done four summits, which the fifth one intended to be implemented later in 2010.**  
**The first summit was attended with Russia as a guest (Kolkolkol~)**  
**One note though: Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Macau is not in the EAS (I just wanted to put them in for some reason)**

**The next chapter will have human names on it, and also historic, so stay tuned, ana~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fight For Honor

**Nice too meet you again~**  
**So from now on, I decided to type history fanfics ^^**  
**Somehow I've been engrossed in WW2 and also Vietnam war, so I'll do the colonization era later ^w^**  
**Don't worry about the reference, I have my History of Asia about 10 volumes, and also Wikipedia XD**  
**And since there's a lots of war and swearing in it, I have to change it to T, and I might also change the genre =w=**  
**Be warned though, it might not be in a chronological order, since my mind always have random events on it's own, and it's also possible for having an incorrect history.**  
**And also mind that it'll only focus on the ASEAN countries.**

**By the way, I've made up the human names for the OCs. I don't know if it's good, but here it is:  
**

**Thailand: Rama Varnayadasuri**

**Burma: Ren Aung Myint**

**Cambodia: Sen Sihanaxon**

**Laos: Meang Phouva**

**North Vietnam: Anh Linh Nguyen**

**South Vietnam: Anh Tien Nguyen**

**And that's it for now, I'll introduce the other characters later~ :p**

**Please Read, Enjoy, and if you can, Review ^^ **

**

* * *

Bangkok, Thailand, 1940**

Sea of humans crowded the streets of Bangkok, seeking something they're longing for. They seek for the honor of the Siam kingdom, which the part of it has been taken away by the French, they seek for the territories that the French have taken. The Prime Minister sighed as he stared outside the sea of people, which beside him, is a man with glasses, also sighing. Unknowingly to him, he's actually a nation, his own nation. But for him, he's a man that he trusted.  
"So what do we do, Rama?" the Prime Minister glanced at the serious looking man with glasses "They've heard that France has fallen for Germany, and now they're seeking to take back what have those French have taken"  
Rama smirked, as he felt the same as those people crowding outside "What are we waiting for, ana? Of course we fight, this is our chance to take back the honor of the Kingdom of Siam, ana"  
The Prime Minister gave a troubled face "Okay, let's send our troops, we'll attack Indochina right about…now"

**?, France, 1940**

Francis Bonnefoy was locked up in a cell, grieving of what had happened. That German bastard invaded his own country, and now he's stuck in this stupid cell those Italian brothers owned. He wondered when will those allied bastards come to help him. It'll be probably tomorrow, or next week, he doesn't know. The only thing he could do is to wait while worrying about his own country's problems.  
Just then, Feliciano came down, visiting him.  
"Francis-niichan, how are you doing, ve?" he smiled idiotically as always.  
"Bonjour Feli, I'm not fine at all, I must say, unless if you release me from this damn nasty prison"  
"Ve~ I'm sorry Francis-niichan, but Germany told me not to release you"  
The Frenchman scowled, why is this Italian is too obedient with that stupid German?  
"By the way, ve~ there's a letter for you ve~" he took out a piece of paper from his own pocket and handed to him.  
"Merci, mon cheri" the French sigh.  
"And this is for lunch, ve~ Lot's and lot's of pasta!"  
"Later" he growled as he focused himself towards the letter. The letter was about a bad news from his colony, the French Indochina. The Royal Thai Air Force bombarded his colony, and there have been skirmishes along the borders.  
"Those idiots…" he growled "...taking opportunity at someone's weakened state"  
"Ve~ what's wrong, Francis-niichan?" Feliciano looked at him worriedly.  
"Nothing" he mumbled "Don't worry about me, just release me and that will be enough"  
"I can't do that, ve~"  
"Damn it"

**Vientiane, Laos, January 1941  
**

Meang grumbled grudgingly as he stared at the Thai army invading his country. Those Thais already bombed his capital city, and they're now in front of him, claiming victory after they defeated those French. But sadly, he's a colony right now, so he can't do anything about this attack, and the Vichy French failed to defend him. From one of those soldiers, a Thai man came out, being easygoing as always.  
"Meang, long time no see ana~" he greeted Meang with his usual cheerful voice.  
"What do you want, Rama?" Meang clenched his fist as he stared at Rama's dark brown eyes.  
"Just having a war with France, ana~ I have to invade you for that purpose"  
Meang smirked. This guy who bullies him for thousands of years, now in war with his master's weakened state? How pathetic.  
"I knew that something like this will happen" he sighed, being pessimistic as always.  
"Anyway, I have to invade Cambodia for now, so please be a good boy, ana~"  
"Yeah" he sighed. He wondered why Rama treats war like a game. He hated him since he always takes his lands along with Sen's.  
"Ana~ please stay here" Rama pointed at Meang with his forefinger as he marched. Meang just stared at him from behind without saying any word.

**Bangkok, Thailand, January 17 1941**

"Sir! We lost to the French navy in the Gulf of Thailand! Two of our torpedo ships and a coastal defense ship have been sunk!" a soldier reported.  
Rama's face darkens, deep in thought. The French have a quiet good navy, of course it'll overwhelm Thailand's small fleet of ships.  
"Ana…" he smiled "Then let's bombard them with our planes!"  
"Yes sir!" the soldier left.

**Angkor, Cambodia, January 28 1941**

Sen sighed as he walked around the Angkor Temples. Thailand have been acting up recently, invading his northwest regions, and he's stressed out because of that. He hoped that Japan will do something about this problem, or France, although he knew that France is weak right now. As he rest himself, leaning on a ruin, he looked up at the sky, reminiscing the past. He remembered that he used to play together with his brother, Meang, and Rama and Linh will always bully them. He remembered how he was taken as a lackey by Linh and Tien, cleaning that abnormally big house. It was pitiful, but not stressful as it is now…  
Just then, he spotted a fleet of planes flying over the sky. He noticed it was the Royal Thai Air Force Plane. What the heck are they doing here? Sen raised an eyebrow. He hoped that it's not bombarding the temples his precious grandfather build. As he noticed that it was flying past the temples, he gave out a sigh of relief. Then a sound of an explosion was heard not too far away. He became extremely worried. After the planes headed back, he ran towards the source of explosion, only to find out that it wasn't the temples that exploded, but a French air base. He cursed and went back to the ruins, leaning on a wall and fell asleep.

**Tokyo, Japan, May 8 1941**

"So Francis-san, do you accept the treaty?" Kikku muttered as he stared at the signed papers.  
Francis just scowled as he gave Rama a death glare. But Rama didn't care at all, he just kept grinning.  
"Fine, it's not like I lost all of my colonies" he growled  
"Thank you ana~" Rama cheered happily.  
"Peace treaty signed, thank you for your assistance, Rama-san and Francis-san" Kikku cleared his throat "Soldiers, send this Frenchman back to his prison"  
"Wait Kikku! I thought you're going to release me!"  
"I'm sorry Francis-san, but this is war" Kikku smiled coldly.  
"DAMN YOU!" Francis cursed as he was sent back to his prison.  
"Thank you Kikku, ana~"  
"It's nothing, but I have a favor for you..." he muttered with a dark tone "Support me in the war, will you?"  
Rama's cheery faced changed into a cautious expression, staring at Kikku with doubtful eyes "I…I'll think about it, ana…"

**Present~**

"And thus, I got my territories back, ana~ and I kicked that pervert's ass ana~" Rama cheered while twirling a plate of pad thai with a fork, as the other five nations stared at him with various expressions "Ana~ and thank you for also giving out your thoughts, Sen and Meang"  
"No problem" they both grumbled.  
"Nyei~ what's with the weird narration" Ren mumbled, scratching his head.  
"Blame the author, ana~"  
"And Rama, how do you know about France's feeling when he was locked up?" Tien forced a smile.  
"He told me by himself ana~"  
"Oh really?" Linh mocked "I recall that you've got conquered by Japan after that"  
"Ana~ aren't you the same?" he stated nervously.  
"And also you gave back Laos and Cambodia to France just because he threatened you to kick your ass out of the UN's house"  
"LINH! Stop messing around with my history, ana!" he snapped.  
"But that was true, right? Useless Siam Kingdom" Linh gave out a chuckle as she looked away from Rama's fuming face.  
"Heh" he also chuckled, darkly "Then why don't we have a challenge, ana?"  
"What challenge is it this time? Hmmm?"  
"I'll be the Americans, and you'll be the Britons, the winner will get free import of rice for a week!"  
"Civilizations again, huh? I don't know why you're so fond of war games, but I'm fine with that" she sigh "Tien, please do my works, okay?"  
"Yeah, chi gai" her sister smiled.  
Rama and Linh stared at each other fiercely while they left the room.  
"Now I have to do chi gai's papers, how troublesome" Tien mumbled, massaging her own neck. Suddenly, Tien jolted as a dangerous feeling shivered in her spine.  
"What's wrong?" Sen startled.  
A rice paddle suddenly came out from her hand and hit Francis right on the face.  
"Eh…Francis, it's you again" Tien sigh.  
"Good day, mon cheri …" he muffled as he wimped in pain "Asian girls are…so lively…"  
"And why the heck are you doing here?"  
"I…want to give Thailand a present"  
She forgotten that today is the first of April "Really? Well I'm sorry to inform you, but he's having a challenge with chi gai right now"  
Francis suddenly jumped up as another hit from the rice paddle landed on his face.  
"What the heck are you thinking, you pervert? They're not doing _that_" Tien scowled.  
"I'll definitely…grope him tomorrow" he fainted.  
Tien sigh as she called out the brothers "Sen, Meang, take this pervert to the France embassy"  
"Being bossy again" they growled but obeyed as they picked up France's limp body.  
"Ren!"  
"Nyei?" he stared at Tien while munching Rama's pad thai leftovers.  
"Please go home" she sighed, pushing Ren out of the house and slammed the door shut "Chi gai's work, what to do~" she grumbled as she headed straight to the office.

* * *

**Yeah, blame the author, for making such a crappy fanfic *cries in the corner*  
****Don't mind the last paragraph for being not connected at all with the previous paragraph, it's only a cliché joke (although the longest paragraph).  
And yes, Civilizations is one of my favorite strategic war game =w=  
And yes, I have lots of pairings in mind, sadly a lot of them are straight, so sorry for yaoi lovers ==a  
I also accept pairings request, but only if it won't clash with the pairings inside my head ^^d  
**

**History Time XD  
**The Franco-Thai War (1940-1941) breaks after the War of France (for more details please look up at Wikipedia). After the Prime Minister of Thailand heard about France weakening, the Anti-French rallied in Bangkok, and at last he ordered the Thai Air Force to bombard the French Indochina cities. And so a war have been exploded between the Thais and Vichy French. Thai outnumbered the French in air force and land troops, as they conquered Laos and the Northwest of Cambodia, but lost in a sea battle between French Navy and the coastal guards (located in Gulf of Thailand). Then they bombarded Angkor and Sisophon, located in Cambodia. The Japanese at last intrudes, making a peace treaty between Thailand and France, as Thailand at last obtained 5 of the Indochina districts (but the 3 of it was returned to France due to France threatened Thailand that he will kick him out of UN)

And about Laos hating Thailand(or Siam) and Vietnam, that's true, since those two kingdoms always rivaled each other, and it's always him and Cambodia that gets in the middle of it. Cambodia somehow knows how to survive the situation (although always being annexed by Vietnam) by befriending the Portuguese and Spanish travelers, but Laos became Siam's underling. Laos also favored France because he's the one who saved him from Siam.

**The next chapter will be also set during WW2, probably about my own country, Indie. ^^  
Finally, please review with all your heart, critics are totally welcomed.  
****Sayounara~ **


	4. Chapter 4: Expansion

**Nice too see you again ^^  
****The mid-semester exams were really tough =="  
And I had a quiet a block in my mind for the last weeks, so I'm sorry if I'm really late at updating.  
I wonder why, but my mind was also distracted by other ideas for another different fanfic =w=" (a genderbend story), should I publish it?  
Well, I'm glad that I could finally update this story :D  
And thank you to the reviewers for the critics, If anyone wants to be a Beta-reader for this story, please contact me.  
Anyway, I actually said about being Indonesia as the main chara for this chapter, but I changed my mind, since I'm trying to do it in a chronological order, it's supposed to be the Malayan expedition first.  
Please don't mind if some of it is historically inaccurate, I'm not too sure about the source, and I also altered it a bit (If I wrote all of it from history, it'll be dark, and I hate that)  
And this is the human names for now:  
Malaysia/Malaya : Mirana Citraratha  
Singapore : James Singharaja  
****Australia : Steve Flanders**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia, only Hidekaz-sama owns it.

**Please Read, Enjoy, and Review :D **

* * *

Kikku stared blankly at the door. Time passed as the World War II started, many successes had been achieved, and many failures had been experienced. His fight with China and America had been hard, and successful is not the right word to describe it. He still has many things to do. He flinched as the phone suddenly rang.  
He picked up the phone, and answered "Moshi-moshi? Japan desu"  
"Hey Japan, it's me"  
"Germany-san?"  
"Just checking, how's the war with China?"  
"I can't say it's successful, China-san is strong, but I do have the upper hand right now"  
"Is that so? Well good luck with that...what Feli? Wait! Don't…mein gott! You stupid…excuse me, Japan" he hanged up.  
"Ja matta ne Germany-san, I'll do my best" he placed the receiver back to it's place "Ah, to be this alone…I live in a different continent after all" he sighed and went back to his work.  
The phone rang again.  
"Moshi-moshi? Japan desu"  
"Yo Kikku"  
"Sir? What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly.  
"Other than America's warships circling our lands, everything is fine"  
"Really?" he sighed, relieved "So, what's wrong?"  
"Just want to congratulate you for obtaining the French Indochina"  
"It's nothing sir"  
"With this, China will surely piss off!" he laughed "If you can, I also want you to do some expansion of our influence"  
"Expansion?"  
"Yeah, you'll spread the Empire of Japan's influence to those colonies"  
"Colonies? You mean the British Colonies of Malaya?"  
"Yeah, they have good resources, probably the Dutch East Indies as well"  
"If that's fine with you, sir" he sighed.  
"I have high hopes of you, Ja matta" he hang up.  
"Humans…" he sighed "Guess I have to get ready" he stood up and walked towards the door. He noticed a girl in a white Ao Dai clothing standing in front of him as he opened the door. The girl scowled at his presence.  
"What are you doing, Tien-san?" Japan sighed.  
"Nothing, just wondering around, is that wrong?" the girl stared at him with cold eyes  
"Then Tien-san, why are you here in front of my office?"  
"This is my land you're standing on, so it's fine for me to wander around"  
"That's true Tien-san, excuse me" he bowed, and walked away.  
"Being a cold guy as always, isn't he" she sighed, took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing "So Malaya is going to be attacked…must inform her"  
"Inform what?"  
South Vietnam flinched as she glanced behind her, her sister folding her arms on her chest, smirking.  
"That she's going to be invaded" she sighed  
"Really?" Linh sighed "No need to be worried about her, she's quite a good fighter, and Singapore is a rather good bodyguard for her, so rest assured"  
"But she still need some warning, chi gai"  
"By the way, I have something to tell you, come with me" Linh muttered and pulled her sister's hand.

Singapore sighed deeply as he scribbled the paper in front of him, hands resting on his cheeks. A mountain pile of papers piled up on his desk, which was making him more distressed. Since his an administrator colony and England is too busy in his war,  
The phone rang.  
"Hello? Singapore here" he answered.  
"Oi Siiiiiingaaa! Help me with this mountains of papers leh~"  
"Penang, do it yourself" he sighed.  
"You're a mean one!" the girl whined.  
"I have a hundred of piles, so please don't disturb, since Sir England is away, he gave me all the work to me, and…"  
"Berhenti! I get it…you mean one" she sulked, and hang up.  
"What a troublesome girl, being so selfish and lazy, not that I hate her, but she's really disturbing, and…" he kept mumbling until a knock disturbed him "Come in" he sighed.  
A man came in, bowed towards Singapore, and reported "Sir! One of our soldiers reported that the Japanese had launched an attack to our lands from Vietnam!"  
Singapore's face darkened, grumbling "Thank you very much officer, dismissed"  
The soldier reluctantly walked away.  
Singapore rashly picked up his phone, calling a number.  
"Yes?"  
"Sir England?"  
"It's you Singapore, I'm busy drinking tea right now, so call later…"  
"It's urgent, so hear me leh! Malaya is going to be invaded by Japan!"  
"Eh…" England made a long pause, and sighed "I can't go there, I'm busy right now…"  
"So should I go on an all our war on him? It's quite possible, since..."  
"Of course kiddo, you had your own soldiers there, and I'll ask Australia to help you just in case"  
"Thank you, I'm…"  
"Yeah, good luck, don't fail me or Malay would you?"  
"Yes sir" he hanged up. "Uh…I should call Miss Malaya…and inform Penang, I guess" he called again.  
"Hello? This is Rana"  
"Uh…Miss Malaya, um…Japan is..." he hesitated.  
"Going to invade me? I already know that, James"  
"Eh?"  
"Tien already told me" she chuckled "I have you, so it'll be fine"  
"No, ma'am, it's a serious situation, so…"  
"It's okay, I believe in you and Sir Arthur" she sighed.  
Singapore paused for a while, then mumbled "I'll be right there ma'am, please wait"  
"I'll be waiting" and with Malaya's last words, their conversation ended.  
"She's as optimistic as always" he sighed "Well, next…"  
A loud thud echoed as the door opened. Australia grinned as he came in "Yo Singapore, long time no see"  
"Ah. Mister Australia, glad to meet you, I heard that Mister England had called you, and..."  
"Yeah. Yeah, gotta beat up those Japs" he snickered "Okay then, take care of me, will ya?"  
"Yes, Mister Australia"

Malaya glanced at Singapore, with concerned eyes. Troops of soldiers were lining up in front of him, preparing for battle. James shouted orders, while beside him were Steve, holding a sniper rifle rather than his beloved koala.  
Malaya hesitated for a while, and then she ran towards her little brother.  
"Are you sure you'll be safe, James?" she asked with a worried tone.  
"I'll be fine Miss Malaya, Sir England had entrusted me to protect you. Steve is with me, so it'll be all fine, and Sir England had trained me very well and…"  
She hugged Singapore, not letting him to finish his long sentence "I hope you'll be safe, James"  
Singapore blushed, and mumbled "Yes Miss…"  
"Don't be too formal to me, James" she giggled.  
Singapore smiled softly "Yes..."  
"Hey mate, we're in hurry, you know that?" Steve growled.  
Malaya reluctantly released her hug and faced the Australian man "Please take care of yourself, Steve"  
"Nah, don't worry 'bout me really, Iggy entrusted me with you, it'll be fine" he grinned.  
"Well sister, as you know with the condition, me and Mister Australia should hurry, and you should lead the citizens to safety and…"  
"Yes, I know that" she intruded "Please take good care of each other, I don't want the both of you to be badly injured"  
"Yes, same to you, Miss Malaya" he smiled "Well, we better move on"  
"Good luck" she cheered.

Japan marched back and forth. The bright light shines out, contrasting his white naval suit even more. The soldiers obediently lined up in front of him, sweating from the heat. Japan stopped his steps, faced the soldiers, and announced "For the sake of Empire of Japan's honor, we'll risk our lives and fight our enemies!"

* * *

**I don't know if it's good or crap (I'm not a confident writer after all)  
And I don't know about my grammar either.  
****But you can help me improve by criticizing :D  
And about Penang, she's one of England's crown colony in the Malaya peninsula (Strait Settlements) the same as Singapore, so I decided for her to show up.  
If anyone doesn't now, 'leh' is a Singlish particle for expressing 'please'  
****No history facts here, just a prologue for the Malayan Expedition.****  
See you in the next chapter XD**


	5. Chapter 5: It Had Started

**Nice too meet you again~**  
**I'm sorry for the long update, I'm really busy with my school work ,"  
I'll be uploading 2 chapters this time, so sorry!**  
**Well, about the human names, I'll give it out eventually, but one at a time **  
**And thanks, Keitaro073190 for the suggestion about Philippines, but I guess it's fine to stick with coconut :D (I ate a halo-halo once and it has coconut in it)  
Yup, two chapters this time =w="  
It somehow became serious, so forgive me  
**

**Here's the list of human names:**  
**Philippines: Clara Annala Rodriguez  
Hong Kong: Wang Xiang  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Please read, enjoy, and if you can, review =w=d**  
_

* * *

Malaya _

Singapore stared silently through his night vision binocular towards the sea.  
"Hey mate, our soldiers is doing the lookout, why are you joining them?" Australia grumbled beside him.  
"I just want to watch, is that wrong?" Singapore placed his binocular on the ground.  
"You're stressed out aren't you?"  
"How do you know?"  
"You usually talk too much and too detailed despite your calm appearance. You even made Iggy cry because of your long speech" Australia observed carefully "But now, you talk in an extremely short sentence"  
"Really?" he smiled slightly "But I'm not the same as Hong Kong, I show expressions sometime"  
"Well, that's true though" he mumbled "So what's bugging you? Tell me" Australia grinned as he elbowed Singapore.  
"Well about that…"  
The siren suddenly wailed.  
"They came" Australia smiled wryly.  
"Don't be too confident Mister Australia, the Japanese forces are strong"  
"Yeah, but we have to be stronger to beat them" he smirked.  
"That's right" he sigh "First, we have to dodge the air raids, since supposedly the Japanese have their aircrafts, and…"  
"Yeah I know, I know"

_USA  
_  
England gave America a death glare as America laughed in front of him, putting another hamburger in his mouth.  
"What are you laughing, you bloody git?"  
"Ahahaha~ I can't believe you'll ask for my help" he grinned "So you want me to be your hero right now?"  
"No, stupid! I'm just asking you to join the Allies" England growled.  
"Heeeh~ why should I help you? I don't feel like having a war right now"  
England's face fumed "The heck! You'll definitely join with us, no matter what!" he pulled America's hands "Your boss already signed the treaty didn't he!"  
"Wait England!" America hesitated "My boss might want to help you, but I'm still…uh…not ready"  
"You supposed to help me you bloody git!"  
"Calm down Iggy~ calm down"  
The phone rang in the middle of their conversation, America immediately picked it up.  
"Yes, America at your service!" he answered with a cheerful voice.  
England sighed, and reluctantly sipped his tea, not saying any word. He noticed the change on America's voice and mood had darkened, which puzzled him.  
"Uh…yes, I see….thank you for your report" America hanged up.  
"Hey hey, what's with the mood? You were cheerful one minute ago"  
America stared at England's eyes "Hey England…"  
"What?"  
"Let's beat up those guys who disturbed the world's peace!"  
England spilled his tea "What…all of the sudden!"  
"Japan attacked my important bases, I can't forgive him" he said with a serious tone "So let me join and be your hero"  
"Still a kid aren't you" England sighed "I'm the one who requested you to join, so of course you can"  
"Really! Thank you England!" he cheered "I'll ask Mexico and Brazil, probably Chile too and…"  
"Don't rush, you fool!"  
And so, America declared war towards Japan and joined the Allied Force.

_Thailand  
_  
Thailand smiled nervously, facing Japan who was drinking tea in his house.  
"Ana, I'm surprised that you came, but why are your soldiers in my land?"  
"I have to, my boss ordered me" Japan replied calmly.  
"But, isn't that the same as invading? I'll never accept something like that ana" he growled.  
"I don't have any intent to invade you, Rama-san"  
"Then what are you doing here ana?"  
"I recalled that you promised me to help the last time we met?" Japan smiled "Assist me, or you'll know the consequences"  
Thailand flinched for a moment, gritting his teeth. He hesitated for a while and sighed "I get it, you helped me a lot in the past. I'll help you ana"  
"Thank you" his face softened "Than the alliance has been confirmed, you'll join me in this war" he sipped his tea "The tea is delicious, can I have some more?"  
"Help yourself"

_Hong Kong  
_  
Xiang stared silently towards the sky, holding up his sniper. His expressionless face cringed slightly as he noticed the sound of flying machines soared through the sky from far away and sounds of explosions in every corner of his senses.  
"My hand hurts" he sighed and stood up "So it had started" he muttered "Since Sir England ordered me, then I'll defend myself. But being surrounded like this…I feel sorry for gege. I'll do my best" he pulled out his sword, and advanced towards the forest.

_Malaya  
_  
Singapore panted heavily, clutching his stomach. His face twitched as he resisted the pain.  
"You're alright mate?" Steve looked at him with concerned eyes.  
"I'm fine" he grumbled, trying to stand, but flinched from the pain "It seems like…my regions had been attacked by air raids"  
"Hey, let's retreat for now" He carried Singapore on his back "You're hurt, there's no meaning for us to fight if we're faltering like this"  
"You're right" he sighed "Let's go back"

_Philippines_  
Clara flipped and turned, as if she's having a nightmare. Her surroundings were somehow noisy, with sound of guns firing and people shouting.  
Clara slowly opened her eyes. She reluctantly woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She glanced outside of the window, noticing that the American troops were rushing and panicking at the middle of the night. She got out off her bed, and headed outside.  
"What's with the ruckus?" she asked a woman who was passing by.  
"The US soldiers suddenly ran out in panic"  
"Oh" she replied bluntly. She understands now, the war had just started.

* * *

**Yup, I'm not talking much in this section, so...time for History!**

7-8 December 1941 is when the Pacific war all started. And at this time, America declared war towards Japan and joined the alliance (Soviet Union also joined at 1941, but way before). Here's the list of events:

Malaya: The Japanese fleet from Vietnam started their expedition in British Malaya. They landed on a town called Kota Bharu, engaging the Australian (obviously Australia) and Indian forces (Singapore, since he was a British stronghold at that time). Although the Japanese won, they suffered many losses in this battle.

Peal Harbor, Guam, Wake Island: These America's bases were bombed by Japanese forces at the same time, which marks the start of the Pacific war. Although America's boss already signed the Atlantic Charter with United Kingdom, they didn't officially joined the war yet. But after this incident, America declared war at Japan, and joined the Allies.

Thailand: Japanese forces occupied Thailand, for proceeding their conquest at Malaya and Burma. At first, Thailand resisted, but his boss are sympathetic towards Japan and ordered to stop. Ultimately, the Thai-Japanese alliance were formed, and Thailand joined the Axis Powers.

Hong Kong: as Japanese occupied the Canton area in China, Hong Kong were surrounded by the Japanese forces. England already ordered him to tighten his defense since 1936, but it turned out as a failure. Japan invaded Hong Kong, and at 25 December 1941, Hong Kong fell to Japan's hands (I don't plan to make a chapter about him, so I'll just tell you about it here)

Singapore: 8 hours after the landing at Malaya, Singapore were bombed by an air raid from Vietnam, which causes 60 civilians killed (because he's a small crown colony, I though that a fleet of airplanes bombing his lands can cause him pain indirectly)

Philippines: After news reached the US authority about the bombing of Pearl Harbor, the US Air Force immediately went on standby, searching for incoming air raids. The US Air Force also decided to attack Taiwan. But a Japanese air raid happened, destroying a dozen of America's heavy bombers in an airfield, and the plan to attack Taiwan was canceled.

**Next chapter will be uploaded after this one (~=.=)~**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unavoidable Defeat

**Moshi-moshi~ It's me :D  
****I'm uploaded this chapter immediately after I uploaded chapter 5  
It seems that I'm not that skilled at writing actions...well, the reader have to decide though.  
Today's chapter is about the Battle of Malaya, it's not historically accurate though, since I alternate some part of it. **

**Character's Name:**

**Penang: Juliana Laksmita**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to repeat this in every chapter, do I? =="**

**Please read, enjoy, and if you can, review :D **

**

* * *

Battle of Malaya, 1941-1942**

Singapore stood face to face with Japan. Their weapons rest on their shoulders, their eyes stared at each other. Heavy rain dripped on their faces.  
"Long time no see, Singapore-san" Kikku greeted "You're quite confident on running away aren't you?"  
"Long time no see, Japan-san" Singapore greeted him back "So you invaded Thailand? That's not a good news"  
"I didn't invade him" he smiled "His my alliance right now"  
"…I see…"Singapore was deep in thought "I should have known…he has too much pride for being invaded, no wonder I wasn't allow to cross his borders" he sighed "I don't what are your intentions Japan, but I'll hold you out from this land"  
"Really?" his eye darkened "Do you really think a small colony like you can beat an empire like me, Singapore-san?" Japan hissed and charged towards Singapore, waving his katana. Singapore dodged, blocking another swing with his sniper gun.  
"You really do change when you're at war, Kikku"  
"I'll take that as a compliment" Japan smirked and waved his sword once again, Singapore dodged again. But it hit him this time.  
"Really Singapore-san, are you that weak?"  
"Shut up" he growled. He then noticed that the radio was calling out for a withdrawal.  
"It seems that your troops are in tatters" Japan sighed "I think we should stop this for now"  
Singapore gritted his teeth "Well, I'm in tatters right now, so I'll take my leave" he ran off.

He stopped in the middle of a forest, panting heavily as his knees touched the ground. He didn't know how far he ran, as his body was hurting because of muscle cramps. He brushed off his sweat off, resting off his shoulders on the ground. An explosion suddenly echoed, making him stood up immediately.  
He ran towards the source of the explosion, as he find himself in a beach, an island can be seen across the sea, trails of smokes and explosion can also be seen from the island. And in front of him, is a girl, breathing heavily while lying down on the beach.  
"Hey…are you alright?" he approached the girl. The girl didn't respond. Singapore turned over her body. He realized that he knows the girl "Why is she..." he immediately pressed her chest. The girl coughed, but still not conscious "She has breathing difficulty. I remembered that there's another technique, miss Malaya taught me, that's right" he prepared himself "Please be safe, Juliana"  
He pressed his lips on the girl's, blowing his breath as hard as he could. He stopped as moan suddenly escaped from the girl's throat.

"Penang, you revived?"  
"Si-Singa?" she blushed, still laying down "J-just now…that…a ki-"  
"You're having a fever" he checked her temperature "Did the Japanese bombed your island?"  
"Yes" she muttered weakly "I swam, crossing the sea to get here and escape"  
"Let me treat your wounds" he took out an aid kit from his bag "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
"My chest hurts badly" she sobbed "The Europeans who were assigned here were evacuated, and the left my people behind. I was defenseless. I'm not the same as you, I can't fight, but why did they abandon me?" tears came out of her eyes "And now my body hurts so much, I feel sick"  
Singapore stared sadly at her dim eyes "I'm sorry…Juliana, let's go to somewhere safe and tend your fever"  
She smiled slightly "Thank you, James"  
"Well then" he stood up, and took out a compass "Since we're near your island, let's head to the nearest base"  
She nodded and forced herself to stand up, but fell again.  
"It seems that you're hurt because of the after effect of the bombardment" he nodded "Then, let me carry you" he picked up Penang in his arms."Eh? Uwaaa!" she hesitated "Aren't I'm heavy at all for you? Hey!"  
"Heavy or not, you still need treatment" he stared at her face "Or are you embarrassed being carried like a bride? Do you want me to carry you on my back like a child?"  
"Uh…back is fine…leh?" she flustered  
"What a shy girl" he chuckled.

As Singapore about to knock the door, Australia opened the door, sighing "You lost the battle mate?"  
"Yeah, as I knew, they're strong. They like very aggressive, and..."  
"Don't need fill in the details" he tilted his head, staring at the girl who is sleeping on his back "Who's that girl you're carrying? You're wife?"  
"Why should I carry my wife in the middle of war, Mister Australia? Besides, I don't have any wife"  
"Your girlfriend?"  
He blushed a bit "No, she's my co-worker, that's all"  
"Heh, one of the Strait Settlements huh?"  
"Yes, there are three of them…me, this girl, and Miss Malaya's vital…"  
"Yeah, I get it, don't need to explain the whole damn thing" he growled "Come in, aren't you tired carrying her all the time? Put her on the bed over there"  
"Thank you" he entered the room, placed Penang on the bed, and started "So, about the Japanese…"  
"Do you need my help this time?" Australia placed 2 cups of tea on the table.  
"No, you're important, Mister Australia. I'll face him by myself, you need to defend the important bases"  
"You're very stubborn mate" he sighed "If that's what you want, don't blame me if you're injured"  
"Yes, I'll remember that, mister Australia"

Japan sighed as he stared at his ranks. His troops are pretty much in disadvantage, it's like he's about too lose.  
"He can do it if he tried" he smirked "But that doesn't mean I'm going to lose"  
Singapore focused on his aim, shooting the enemy's soldiers one by one. He smiled slightly as he had the thought that he could win.  
And he notice that some of the troops are retreating.  
"They must be planning something" he said to himself, and operated his radio "Sir, is there any reports?"  
"Roger, there's a Japanese brigade that landed at Teluk Intan a while ago"  
"I see. Thank you for your information" he turned it off "Troops! Fall back! An attack from behind had been reported!"  
The troops obeyed and retreated.  
"He is Japan after all" he smirked as he was about to run.  
"Where are you going?"  
Japan held Singapore's shoulder, preventing him to run.  
"Release the grip, Mister Japan" he snarled.  
"I'm sorry Singapore-san, but this is war, so I should..."  
Singapore growled angrily, using his sniper to hit his hand. Japan flinched, releasing his grip. Singapore ran away as fast as he could.  
Japan smiled. The table had turned.

"You lost again" Australia sighed "Seriously, I supposed that I should help you, but you're so stubborn for doing it alone"  
"No Mister Australia, you're important, so you should only act at the most needed time…"  
"Then what am I to you huh? That's the same like I'm useless. And you always lose and..."  
"They have lot's of resources and weapon, while ours are taken by Sir England for his war" he eclaimed "I think we need a strategy to defeat them"  
"Seriously, your troops are almost extinct, so let me kick those Japs ass this time"  
"If that's what you want, Mister Australia, but we have to use some strategy" he smiled "How about ambushing them?"  
"That sounds like a good idea, I'll go with that" he grinned "I'll detonate the bridge, while you defend the port, got it?"  
"But…"  
"You're out of troops, you know? You should let me do it this time"  
Singapore hesitated a bit, and then he nodded "If that's what you say, Mister Australia"

Australia hid behind a tree, waiting for the Japanese troops to arrive at the bridge  
"When the heck will they come" he muttered, impatient.  
Then he noticed the sound of machines and bicycles.  
"Here they come!" he hissed towards one of his soldiers. The soldiers nodded, and counted…1…2…3…4…5!  
The sound of bombs exploding, and bridge collapsing echoed.  
"Eureka!" he exclaimed "Now fall back!" they ran away cheerfully

Singapore stared blankly towards the sky, mumbling by himself "I hope I won't fail, Sir England, I already promised to you"  
He stood up, taking a step, as a sword appeared in front of his neck.  
"Don't go anywhere, Singapore-san" Japan smirked "I left my troops just to see you, eye to eye, they're now exterminating your soldiers right now"  
"Kikku, damn you!" he cursed.  
"Just as I said, you will never defeat me, no matter how hard you try, no matter how long you think." he frowned "I'm sorry Singapore-san, but this is my win"  
Australia arrived in front of him, panting heavily "Release him, Jap!"  
"No, Australia-san, I won't" he muttered "Don't move, or you'll get the consequences"  
"Don't worry about me, Mister Australia" Singapore assured him.  
"Wait, don't!"  
A bullet passed Singapore's ear with high speed, hitting Japan's forehead. Japan groaned in pain.  
"Mister Japan, it's dangerous to play sharp things on people's neck" Malaya smiled weakly, breathing heavily. In her hand was a slingshot, equipped with steel bullets "We're surrounding you, so you should leave"  
"Then, I'll take my leave" Japan sighed "I'll leave you to my soldiers" he left.  
"Miss Malaya! Why are you here! Aren't you supposed to at hiding?" Singapore ran towards Malaya in panic.  
"Don't be a worry wart, James. Do you think I can't fight? I'm older than you, so of course I have experience" she giggled "By the way, didn't I say not too be formal with me? Don't call me Miss Malaya"  
"Uh, yes, Miss Rana…"  
"Well then, you two" her face changed into a serious expression, facing both Australia and Singapore "Retreat, there's no need for us to be here, it's useless"  
"Eh? But Miss Rana…"  
"Retreat, I'm worried that you're not in the state to fight" she said softly "Japanese troops will come shortly, and they have lots of troops on other countries as well. Even if we win here, we'll surely be cornered and lose at later wars"  
"I see...if that's what you say Miss Rana, I'll obey" he sighed, "Then Mister Australia, let's go back and retreat to our stronghold, before Japan's army finds us"  
"Alright mate" he scratched his head "No more hope huh, what a pity"

* * *

**Well then, History time ==" (It'll be a bit difficult to explain it)**

First Paragraph  
After the Japanese successfully allied with Thailand and established a base in Southern Thailand, the British Army decided to execute an operation named 'Operation Krohcol', that is an operation to send small troops to Southern Thailand to delay the Japanese army by blowing the hillside at Kroh-Pattani road, but It turned to be a failure. There's another operation, called 'Operation Matador' that is an operation for the British Forces to invade Southern Thailand, but this operation was canceled. So, the Japanese started to invade Malay through the Thailand, and ended being face to face with the Indian Corps. The battle was known as Battle of Jitra (11-13 December) which became a defeat for the allies.

Second Paragraph  
The Penang island was raided daily from 11 - 13 December. The Europeans who were stationed there were already evacuated, leaving the local inhabitants defenseless, which caused a moral collapse for the locals.

Fourth Paragraph  
At first, the Allied defense of Kampar (30 December-2 January) was victorious, successfully inflicting casualties to the Japanese forces. The Japan, however, ordered troops landings at Telok Anson(Teluk Intan). the Allied were threatened, so they left they abandoned Kampar and fortified their defense at Trolak/Slim River (6 - 8 January) which became a total loss for the Allies

Seventh Paragraph  
The Australian troops decided to ambush the Japanese by detonating a bridge, which became a success.

Eight Paragraph  
The Japanese did a surprise attack at Muar towards the British, and Muar were successfully conquered, then Australia decided to take it back, but lost at Parit Sulong Bridge, which forced the Allied Army in Malaya to withdraw to SIbgapore

**That's it for now, I hope you like it ^^  
Ja matta :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Heroes Doesn't Always Win

**Yup, Hey Again~ It's me!  
I got quite a headache of schedule, so sorry for updating so long =w="  
Ah, that's right...PORTUGAL HECK YEAH! (I LOVE HIMARUYA-SENSEI SO MUCH! 3)  
The male is so cool~ /  
But the female is even much more a badass bishi pirate girl ^_^d  
And yeah, I prefer the FEM!PIRATE!TOMBOYISH! PORTUGAL (Hetalia needs more girls)  
****Well, I have an England x Portugal in my mind...but I just can't imagine how Netherlands beats up girl =w=" (well, they're both badasses so it's still possible)  
****And so, I just need to stop my rambling and go on to my story.**

**Disclaimer: you just can't betray the reality, I don't own Hetalia =w="  
Please read, write, and review ^^ ****

* * *

Battle of Philippines (1941-1942)**

Philippines stared dreamily towards the sky. Although the streets were busy and the sky was full of buzzing nose of airplanes and the Americans shouted loudly at each other , it didn't bothered her at all.  
"Hey Philippines~!" a certain American man called out the nation, but she didn't noticed.  
"Hey my sidekick! Can you hear me?"  
Still no response.  
"Hello~ your boss and your hero is here~!"  
"Hmm..."  
"Hey Philippines! Notice me or I'll transfer you back to Spain and I'll also call you Phillip!"  
She reluctantly turned her head towards him, and mumbled "I'm a girl, please don't call me that"  
"Seriously, you should be glad that I came to help you sidekick, I can fill my stomach with 10 hamburgers just for calling you" he grumbled, and sat beside her.  
"Sorry about that" she answered simply "So, what's wrong America?"  
"Since I'm a hero, and a hero never leaves his sidekick in danger, I came to help you" he grinned.  
"Help me from what?"  
"Don't tell me you don't know anything, you got invaded by Japan, didn't you?" he sighed.  
"Ah…that's right" her tone became nervous "So what are we going to do?"  
"Good question, at least you're not ignorant" he grinned "That's what we need, we need to make a plan" he took out a scroll of map.  
"I can see Mexico and Texas"  
"Just forget about those guys and help me find your land" he scanned the map, but seems troubled searching "Uh…where is it?"  
"Where is what?"  
"Your place, you know, the Philippines"  
"Hmm…" she stared at the map, and shook her head "No, I can only see the USA and Hawaii, and a bit of Mexico"  
"That's odd" he scratched his chin "Well, we should probably go for defense don't you think? Since we got cornered and all"  
"Uh…" she pondered, and nodded "Yeah, probably"

"This is easy" the Japanese man grinned slightly "Hehehehe…if I take over Luzon, this might be a good chance for me to get promoted, the Emperor and Mr. Japan will be proud of me! Just need to complete the conquest and all will be done"  
"Wait for a moment, you villain!" a voice echoed "I won't let you reach your filthy goals!"  
The Japanese man turned around, and was surprised by the sudden appearance of a man and a woman carrying guns "W-who are you?"  
"Hahahaha Japan! You forgot about me? That evil of yours…." America paused for a moment, and became puzzled "W-wait? You're not Japan"  
"Eh? Mr. Japan was assigned to attack to Malaya, if I'm not mistaken" he shuddered.  
"Is that so? Then let me introduce ourselves" he pointed himself "I'm the hero, America" and then he placed his hands on Philippine's shoulder "This is my sidekick, the Philippines!"  
"Uh…is that so? I'm General ****** nice too meet you" he hesitated.  
"By the way, General ******, I'll have to stop you now, so be prepared!"  
"The heck!" he immediately flinched back "An ambush! M-my soldiers!"  
"And about your soldiers, I already took care of them" he winked.  
"Damn! I have to retreat!" the Japanese man ran away.  
"Ahahahaha! We won!" he chuckled.  
"But America, why didn't you capture him?" Philippines reluctantly asked.  
"Eh? Because that will be unfair, he's alone you know?"  
"But he might get bigger reinforcements" Philippines stated.  
America's mouth hanged opened, and banged his head on a tree "Damn it! What did I just do!"  
"Well, we just need to fight them all over again" Philippines sighed "I want to drink coconut, you want some America?"  
No response.

* * *

**Really short =="  
Well, this is all I can write, heck with all the writer's block and everything, and I accidentally deleted this 2 times and had two rewrite it ==" (ARGHH!)  
And I'm getting sick with all the seriousness (The Battle of Malaya was very dark in my opinion), so I tried to insert a bit of humor (I felt that it's not funny at all)  
In my mind, Philippines is like a sidekick to America (with assisting America in every war and all) so it's rather funny to me =w=  
And here's a little bit of history about the Battle of Philippines:  
**Not long after the bombing of Pearl Harbor, The Philippines were invaded by Japan. America worked hard to save his 'sidekick', resulting an all out war between America and Japan in Luzon. At first, the Americans seems successful, but because Japan's geographically much closer to the Philippines than America is, Japan can freely send reinforcements (Yeah, I didn't say that it was America's fault that they lost). And as the result, America lost their position in the Philippines.  
**That's all to say, see you in the next chapter :D  
**


End file.
